fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuen Lie
|-|The Fist of the Dark Leaf= The Fist of the Dark Leaf Alternatively, The Fist of the Ill Omen Image credited to Choujin Sensen, the manga this character is from Summary To Ren Lie, there's been a strange man that's been compared to him before. A martial artist who moves gracefully and elegantly dodges bullets. A man whose own attacks would cause you to implode or explode from the press of his hands. A man in a strange Eastern style attire and looks downright the same, having appeared during the Ultra Fight Tournament and the Winter Tournament. This man... This man is actually his older brother. Someone whose motives is ulterior and has some sort of goal in mind with their martial art? Just what does he aspire to do? Appearance Yuen is a fairly-sized man and is a bit imposing. Initially, his appearance is always dirty considering he was always on the run, scrawny even. But after his recovery and more mastery of his technique, he began to appear more presentable. His fitness, though not as overly muscular as most, is apparent and could be noticed even just looking from his back. His hair had gotten longer and is tied up on the back in a ponytail. In that ponytail he hides a slight patch of pink hair as if trying to hide his faimlial relation from would be assassins. He also has magenta eyes. To say the least, he is an attractive man to some but he is neutral about using his looks. Yuen's selection of attire is a traditional kung fu uniform blended in with a Chinese formal clothing. It seems to be his own personal design and allows him mobility for fighting. But he's not afraid to return to his older and more rugged clothing which consists of casual dark outfit such as a hoodie and skinny jeans. Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral - His goals from the start has been ambigiuous. Name: Ye Hao Yue, Lie Yuen, Yuen, Brother, The Fist of the Dark Leaf, The Fist of the Ill Omen Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: At least 23+ Classification: Human, Martial Artist Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Being at peak condition *Training *His family *Ren *Nora Dislikes: *Nora (Initially) *Weaklings *Those who don't understand Power Eye Color: Magenta Hair Color: Pitch black with a strand of pink Hobbies: *Training *Pushing himself to his limits *Fighting Values: Focus and Kinship Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Assassins Association Previous Affiliation: Reformation of Insanity faction Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C to 7-B | At least 6-C Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strong enough to casually throw a man with a chopstick), Martial Arts (Excels fighting. Crafted his own style), Aura and/or Chi Manipulation (Very in tune with aura's flow), Enhanced Senses (Can detect assassins and hostile intent), Meditation, Healing. Second Wind (Previous three are done by meditating and tapping into Dragun Pulse Spots, which are everywhere), Improvisational Weapony Mastery, Pressure Points (A majority of his attacks can easily kill an enemy this way), Presence Shrouding (Can hide himself from Heroes and Monsters who can detect invisible or stealthy beings and get away. Faked his death this way), Durability Negation (With many of his attacks), Resistance to Poison Attacks, Resistance to Chemical Attacks (Immune to chemicals such as tranquilizer, Resistance to Precognition (Has trained himself to be unseen and untracked. Hunters especially can shroud themselves from Precognition), Resistance to Pressure Points, Resistance to Durability Negating attacks (Cancelled out pressure points) *'Second Key' *All previous abilities but enhanced, Precognition (Has trained his senses to the peak of predicting his enemy. Also imitated what Hunters could do with training and feeling enemy hostile intent. Can overcome speed gaps), Invisibility (Can disappear from view at plain sight), Energy Manipulation (Could manipulate the flow of energy), Blindness Inducement (Can blind opponents even if they have enhanced senses or have no eyes), Light Manipulation (Could manipulate light and use it to blind others) Attack Potency: Large Building level to City level (Could go toe to toe with most A-Class Heroe and Demon Classes. Harmed Yatsuhashi in their brief clash and was acknowledged for his power), Ignores conventional durability with certain attacks (Pressure Points and Grappling) | At least Island level (Dragon Rank. Utterly curbstomped a Dragon Class who previously curbstomped a fellow Dragon Rank with minimal effort for both of them), Ignores conventional durability with certain attacks Speed: Supersonic (Not at all worried by bullets and deflected them before. Thinks little of B-Class Hero Ren whom can do the same feat at multiple angles) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to the above Dragon Rank monster) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Large Building to City level | At least Island level Stamina: Very high. Has spent the first half of his life on the run being hunted and receiving little rest. Often trains himself to exertion. Range: Melee range. Extended with projectiles. Standard Equipment: *A single pole. Intelligence: Quite wise. Has spent a majority of his life running away from authority and criminals alike. Prodigious in martial arts and can be quite pragmatic. Can come up with ways on how to deal with an enemy's combat tactic the more he fights them. Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Casual | Serious Note: Notable Traits and Abilities *'Meiyouken - Fist of the Dark Leaf' - A style of Chinese Kenpo that Yuen has been trained from since his youth. Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:GDF verse characters Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers